superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pregnancy
As seen in the comic story: Super Powers!, Part II (2016).]] Pregnancy was when the offspring of two sexual partners developed inside a female, eventually resulting in childbirth. In females, this causes the belly and breasts to grow as the breasts fill up with milk and the fetus develops inside the uterus. During puberty, a human girl’s hips become wider to make room for a baby if she chooses to have one. Pregnant Point was a place so named due to the fact that it was a popular spot for teenagers to have sex at, which resulted in a number of young girls getting pregnant.As seen in Make-Out Mountain (2007). Fetuses develop for nine months inside a human woman’s body. She is then able to feed her baby with milk from her breasts, like all mammals. Men can produce milk in rare cases, usually due to hormone problems. After nine months, the baby is pushed through the mother’s vagina (vaginal birth) or surgically removed through her belly (Caesarean or c-section). When the baby is about to be born, the woman will leak fluid from her vagina (water break) and the baby’s head will be visible (crowning). C-sections may be necessary if vaginal birth is too difficult. Sometimes, a baby is born prematurely or with the umbilical cord wrapped around his or her neck, which can lead to birth defects. Smoking, drug use, injury, illness, or drinking alcohol during pregnancy can also harm the fetus. If a fetus dies inside the mother, it is known as a miscarriage. If a woman gives birth to a dead baby, it is called a stillbirth. If a woman dies during pregnancy and the dead fetus is expelled, it is a coffin birth. A woman may not want to be pregnant. A medical procedure known as an abortion can remove the fetus. This is not the same as Murder, because the fetus has not fully developed into a baby. However, abortions can carry risk of injury or infection, and should only be performed by a professional in a clean environment. Another medical procedure is known as a tubal ligation, in which a woman has surgery to close off her Fallopian tubes to prevent pregnancy. Removal of the uterus is called a hysterectomy. Men can have their vas deferens cut to prevent fathering a child. Contraceptives, such as condoms or birth control pills, are less permanent ways to prevent pregnancy and sexually transmitted infections, such as AIDS, which can be fatal. Certain diseases such as Crohn‘s may prevent a woman from getting pregnant. Men can also become sterile from certain health issues. Giving birth is painful, so a woman may wish to have an epidural injection to minimize pain. She may also hemorrhage, which is deadly. However, the risk of death during pregnancy or birth has lowered over several centuries due to better health care practices. Some people are afraid of or nauseated by pregnancy and childbirth. This is known as tokophobia, and is especially common among asexual or celibate people. References External Link *Pregnancy at Wikipedia Category:Biology